Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2016
12:41 @Insert y u leve agan!?!?! 12:41 Soda 12:41 ye? 12:41 You joined the Hive 12:41 I hav 12:42 You are not welcome here anymore. 12:42 ;,( 12:42 plz 4giv me, Gillburt 12:42 afk 12:44 http://prnt.sc/bwpfe2 12:45 Finally making the logo for the new PvZ game I pitched last last week 12:45 Also it will be called Plants vs. Zombies Pocket Fighters 12:46 It will be free of Micro-Transactions and the game itself? 12:46 @Repea 12:47 Idk 12:47 well 12:47 If it does have any 12:47 or the game costs money 12:47 then 12:47 R.I.P for you. 12:47 @Repeageddon 12:47 The game will be free 12:48 okay, that's a start. 12:48 Not sure if it will have micro-transactions. 12:48 It's just a game idea anyways 12:48 http://prnt.sc/bwpfe2 12:48 Not really gonna program it or such 12:49 What do you think? 12:49 Kappa 12:49 @Repeageddon 12:49 idk even 12:53 oavatoc 01:19 k 01:19 ok 01:24 hi 01:24 Hello 01:25 idgaf 01:32 Could you not 01:32 k 01:53 hi 01:54 hi 01:55 hi 01:55 C-C-COMBO BREAKER 01:59 hey 01:59 hi 01:59 you are 13 years old 01:59 or 14 01:59 mind if i use your pvzh templates>\? 01:59 you were born on june 2033 01:59 2033 01:59 yes 01:59 2003 02:00 i'm going to make make more 02:00 cool 02:03 cool what 02:03 soda 02:03 hive! 02:03 idk 02:03 did u see sonic mania 02:03 the new game? 02:04 Still eating and stuff. Maybe in 10 Minutes or so. 02:04 ok 02:09 yes 02:10 yes wat 02:18 hey 02:19 soda 02:19 SodatheSoda 02:20 SodatheSoda 02:21 Soda 02:21 Im der, Insert 02:22 ok 02:38 Soda 02:38 SodatheSoda 02:38 yes? 02:38 join 02:38 choose a game 02:39 done 03:06 :/ anything anyone is doing? 03:06 ins 03:06 Eyyy 03:06 How are you doing, HD? 03:06 Fine 03:27 "The society had degraded to a council of pessimistic idols of inanity, all proclaiming that the world was condemned, and the only thing left to do was to indulge yourself as everything burns to hell around you. 03:27 03:27 What a wonderful pinnacle of society." -me 03:42 Well said, HD. 03:42 I do try 03:06 Fine 03:27 "The society had degraded to a council of pessimistic idols of inanity, all proclaiming that the world was condemned, and the only thing left to do was to indulge yourself as everything burns to hell around you. 03:27 03:27 What a wonderful pinnacle of society." -me 03:42 Well said, HD. 03:42 I do try 03:49 hmm 03:49 what a statement to arrive at 03:50 Indeed 03:51 so 03:51 what were you guys doing before this 03:52 Nothing 03:53 hmmph 03:53 nobody's talking 03:54 I need something to trigger everybody 03:55 Digimon is stupid, Soda is a dumb thing to put in their username, I ship it Reap, hey look FFF, Undertale yaoi, Sonic suuucks 03:55 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers plays the jeopardy theme song 03:56 xD "Soda". Who is stupid enough to add that in their name!?! 03:56 lolyea 03:56 Oh wait... 03:56 that's why SPE changed his name 03:57 hmm 03:57 that only seemed to trigger Soda dude 03:57 I know a friend who added soda to their name. He was picked up by a very large bird the other day... 03:57 undertale yaoi lol 03:57 I wonder if it is a sign... 03:57 sad times, sad times, sad sad times 03:57 You didn't say anything to trigger me 03:58 That I should eat my pants! YES! It all makes sense now! 03:58 because you were already talking 03:58 unless... 03:58 you want to be triggered. 03:58 ...guess not. 03:59 Anyways, I need something STRONGER 03:59 Also, who is it that has "Soda" in their name? FFF, HD, ma luissah... huh. 03:59 Trigger me again! :D 03:59 Your profile pic sucks 03:59 No seriously 03:59 Try to trigger me 03:59 hmmm 03:59 but my Trigger-HD ammunition is too strong 04:00 Oh plz 04:00 it isn't, you're just saying that 04:00 @FPF y so rued ;< 04:00 I spent 5 seconds on that profile image!!! waa much crie so sda 04:00 @FPF 04:01 Hmm 04:01 I don't want to 04:01 @Soda ;) 04:01 no wait 04:01 I forgot ; ) made a winky face 04:01 Um ok 04:01 Then why did you say anything 04:02 Back 04:02 Hey FPF 04:02 wb FFF 04:02 @HD 04:02 HDMaster, uhh, more like, HDLoser! HAH! I'm grand at this! 04:02 04:02 I hez nu lief 04:02 Lol 04:02 plz nu hait 04:02 @HD because you really seemed to want that trigger. 04:02 Doesn't trigger me 04:02 nutz 04:03 http://prntscr.com/bwr21k My first attempt at PvZH 04:03 FFF, attempt to trigger me 04:03 REVIEW TIM 04:03 @FFF That looks pretty cool, tbh! 04:03 HDMI Master @HD 04:03 OOOOOHHHH 04:03 Dammit my only weakness 04:03 and your next comeback is going to be furry-related huh? 04:04 it's kewl 04:04 Dammit you broke my comeback 04:04 git rekt son 04:04 heh 04:04 In any case, at least I can hold down a chatmod position ;) 04:04 Wait, has any of us triggered FPF yet? 04:04 ������������������★ nein/chen stars FFF 04:04 hmm okay 04:05 trigger meh 04:05 that's not masterful ;) 04:05 is it? 04:05 Uh? 04:05 IDK? 04:05 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 04:05 FlamingoPheonixFeathers? Uh, more like... FlaMANGOPheonixFeathers! HAH. I'm a master at this! 04:05 Well 04:05 I need to go 04:05 See ya! 04:05 qoek on OvcZH 04:06 wut 04:06 Oh god 04:06 I had a mango for breakfast 04:06 this is the result 04:06 of keyboard lag. 04:06 Go hug your foxy body pillow @FFF 04:06 XD 04:06 Go hug your perverted mind, because it has more in store than a hug. 04:06 ;) 04:06 The trigger is real. 04:06 ooooh 04:07 remove the r 04:07 it's TIGGER! 04:07 At least it's not directed at a scantily-dressed furry 04:07 lol 04:07 so you guys want to trigger me? 04:07 My trigger to you: Flamingoes suck 04:08 I'm not even a furry @HD 04:08 Flamingo? More like FlaminGAY 04:08 Poor FPF. 04:08 Wait 04:08 OMG 04:08 He just wanted a tigger. 04:08 Trigger count: 04:08 SodatheSoda - negative 7 04:08 Everyone Else - idk? 04:08 I JUST REALIZED 04:08 wut? 04:08 Flaming is a synonym for gay 04:08 well then 04:08 :/ 04:08 welp 04:08 OMG ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 04:08 it's twice the FPF Kappa 04:08 I'm starting to feel bad. 04:08 Sorry FPF. 04:09 inb4 FPF actually is gay 04:09 THRICE THE GAY Kappa 04:09 test 04:09 wait what 04:09 test 04:09 what's twice the FPF 04:10 Hey, at least none of you named themselves after a soft drink that rots your teeth. 04:10 04:10 Maybe that's why I suck so much. I rot the sanity out of everyone... 04:10 at least you're not a vampire 04:10 because they suck more than you 04:10 No one sucks as much as FFF (unasked for insult) 04:10 hmm, can't help but take that out of context 04:10 Tiggers r reel 2dai. 04:11 That wa sthe point, FPF 04:11 Well, HDMaster isn't really a master of anything. 04:11 Of course, than sucking. 04:11 Well, that's just an unproven misconception, just like FFF being a furry. 04:11 Well, FFF was named correctly, he really is flaming 04:12 Maybe we should sto[ 04:12 Hey atleast I have 2 balls, you only have one masterball ;) 04:12 stop 04:12 oh okay 04:12 :( 04:12 lol 04:12 I was actually having lots of fun. 04:12 hmm 04:12 I've never had this much fun before :D 04:12 I'm trying to come up with a FFF trigger 04:12 UNDERTALE YAOI ASRIEL X ASGORE 04:13 Talih, to khanuek 04:13 :/ 04:13 * FlamingoPhoenixFeathers plays sexy saxophone 04:13 I have no idea what both of you said. 04:13 I haven't been triggered lately! That's triggering me! 04:13 (hey, I can cuss you out in another language, right?) 04:13 lolyea 04:14 FPF, to saek er khan vuor techu 04:14 I finally beat FPF in who's better at making plants >:) 04:14 hmm 04:14 MWAHAHA 04:14 HD, you suck at triggering me 04:15 Reap is better 04:15 Ok 04:15 IDEC 04:15 also it's about time Reap 04:15 what were you doing during all of this, stalking us? 04:15 Actually 04:15 Now that I saw your latest pics 04:16 I think you did better in the old days in terms of PvZ2 plants 04:16 No offense and all... 04:16 lol "old days" 04:17 Y no 1 trigger me? I feel left out. 04:17 ;,( 04:17 how would you like me to implant a cathode-ray gun in your brain and turn it on 04:17 wouldn't even go past 1st Base ;) ;) 04:17 http://prnt.sc/bwpfe2 @HD 04:18 hey remember that failure that was "Hello, Want a Picture" 04:18 Yeah 04:18 You made Part 2 04:18 Hey FFF 04:18 Make an art piece that shamelessly roasts me 04:18 I bet you'll fail somewhere 04:19 I'm sorry, you're not really worth it. 04:19 Also if you want a fail. 04:19 I think you should listen to your life story from your parents' perspective ;) 04:19 oh snap. 04:20 It's bad enough from my own perspective :| 04:20 Well, uh, I think you'll be seeing a completely new layer from your parents' perspective. 04:22 Still haven't gotten my minutely dosage of triggering yet. 04:23 : O 04:23 this chat 04:23 this chat dude 04:23 Actually 04:23 Not really 04:23 @FPF What's wrong? Too much triggering? 04:23 It'd just be boring from their perspective, I don't even tell them things that happen to me 04:25 well then 04:26 Someone's been drinking some Edgy-Juice 04:28 Ummmmk 04:29 So, uh, PM. 04:34 ffff 04:35 Okay 04:35 I'm in PM 04:38 Welp, cya all later! 04:46 test 04:46 hmm 04:46 What? 04:46 Also 04:46 Do you really rate Yellow Pea 9/10 :3 04:47 @FPF 04:55 FlamingoPhoenixFeathers? 04:55 05:06 Hey HDMaster 05:11 ffff 05:12 Yes? 05:25 OH BOY, THE CHAT'S DEAD, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS 05:25 IT'S TIME FOOOOR *drumroll* 05:25 grilled cheese sandwiches. brb 05:28 Uhhh 05:28 NOOO 05:28 FPF 05:28 SERIOUSLY 05:28 NO 05:28 B AAD FPF 05:28 BAD 05:28 I was trying to have some kind of contact with you 05:28 but you simply went for a greasy, delicious and gooey meal 05:28 with out me 05:28 DX 05:28 WHY, FPF, WHY??? 05:29 FNaF is stupid 05:30 No kidding. 05:30 But SL looks 05:30 "different" from scott's laziy, and sloppy games. 05:30 lazy* 05:31 Scott puts too much thought and too little code into FNaF 05:32 Yeah 05:32 the games are honestly the same game being released over and over again. 05:32 But again... 05:32 There's a rumor 05:33 that SL will be uh 05:33 what's the word. 05:33 hmmm 05:33 Free-Roam. 05:33 That's the one. 05:33 And can you imagine 05:33 walking in a vent. 05:33 and hearing voices? 05:33 He has voice actors. 05:33 And you're in a dark, underground facility with no one there. 05:34 that's honestly terrifying. 05:34 but let's just see what Scott has to offer. 05:37 back 05:37 oh no wait 05:37 I have to go groceries 05:37 o/ 05:33 and hearing voices? 05:33 He has voice actors. 05:33 And you're in a dark, underground facility with no one there. 05:34 that's honestly terrifying. 05:34 but let's just see what Scott has to offer. 05:37 back 05:37 oh no wait 05:37 I have to go groceries 05:37 o/ 05:47 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:49 User blog:Reapeageddon/Plants vs. Zombies Pocket Fighters: HELP WANTED! 05:33 He has voice actors. 05:33 And you're in a dark, underground facility with no one there. 05:34 that's honestly terrifying. 05:34 but let's just see what Scott has to offer. 05:37 back 05:37 oh no wait 05:37 I have to go groceries 05:37 o/ 05:47 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:49 User blog:Reapeageddon/Plants vs. Zombies Pocket Fighters: HELP WANTED! 06:09 http://prntscr.com/bwruei @Repeageddon 06:16 Repeageddon 06:16 I might actually 06:17 make an art piece 06:17 based off 06:17 MLG PvZ 06:20 K 06:20 But it needs to be a creation you have 06:23 Nah 06:24 It'll be based off 06:24 of 06:24 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:MLG_CITY_PART_TWO.png @Reapeageddon 06:16 I might actually 06:17 make an art piece 06:17 based off 06:17 MLG PvZ 06:20 K 06:20 But it needs to be a creation you have 06:23 Nah 06:24 It'll be based off 06:24 of 06:24 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:MLG_CITY_PART_TWO.png @Reapeageddon 06:17 based off 06:17 MLG PvZ 06:20 K 06:20 But it needs to be a creation you have 06:23 Nah 06:24 It'll be based off 06:24 of 06:24 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:MLG_CITY_PART_TWO.png @Reapeageddon 06:52 so 06:52 Digmon? 06:56 Hey Repeageddon 06:56 I would make a joke page on here 06:56 but they've been 06:56 uh 06:56 taken out. 07:32 back 07:32 so\ 07:32 *so 11:21 ikr 11:21 O.O 11:21 Whoa 11:21 Also 11:21 Using stars 11:22 to get plants and upgrades 11:22 is an amazing idea. 11:22 mummy memeory time 11:22 ikr 11:24 Just unlocked Torchwood. 11:27 wb 11:27 hi djcraft 11:27 Yo! 11:28 Cyborg Ranger 11:28 We're playing PvZ2 11:28 @DJ 11:28 http://prntscr.com/bwtzsk wut do i do lol 11:28 Cool! 11:29 FFF, what about that? 11:29 omfg when i ask anything 11:29 Oh wait 11:29 http://prntscr.com/bwtzyw I'M ON THE BOSS LEVEL :d 11:29 i just get ignored 11:29 It's chinese? 11:29 fricking fricks 11:29 Press X @Lunar 11:29 I planned to tell you 11:29 btu LAAAG 11:29 why do i press x 11:29 x is a bad letter 11:29 No 11:30 I mean 11:30 cuz of shippings 11:30 the exit thing 11:30 above the thing 11:30 btw 11:30 is that a chinese version? 11:30 ik 11:30 @fff 11:30 but why do i press that 11:30 So that you exit out 11:30 i like winter melon level 3 11:30 But 11:30 Uh 11:30 why should i exit out 11:30 Based on the symbols 11:30 lol 11:30 That looks like 11:30 Chinese Currency 11:30 based on the symbols you need to purchase it with yen 11:30 so... 11:31 lol 11:31 http://prntscr.com/bwu0jz 11:31 right after i make that big decision 11:31 you want me to make another decision but this time 11:31 im totally out in the darkness and dont even know 11:31 someone 11:32 please translate http://prntscr.com/bwu0jz 11:32 The golden button normally means decline 11:32 I press decline 11:32 so I don't accidentally do something 11:33 that is bad. 11:33 but what am i declining? 11:33 I have no idea 11:33 I have a question 11:33 how the hell did you guys got the chinese version?! 11:34 Hey 11:34 Uhhh 11:34 DJ 11:34 Do you have Bluestacks? 11:34 nope 11:34 Hey DJ! Howyadoin 11:34 And whats that onion from? 11:34 Flipline or somethin? 11:34 I'm fine 11:35 then 11:35 im asking someone at pvz chat 11:35 it's an unused papa louie 1 army onion that I've made 11:35 you can't 11:35 play 11:35 @DJ 11:35 oh :( @fff 11:35 Asking someone in PvZ Chat what? @Lunar 11:35 to translate http://prntscr.com/bwu0jz 11:35 and yeah It's flipline @Fifth Jelo that I've known 11:36 because im an idiot 11:36 @ThatMinecrafterDJ Wait its papa louie? I like papa louie 11:37 Same @Jelo 11:40 Wait 11:41 Ra-Zombies can steal your coins too?! 11:41 @Lunar 11:41 Yo! 11:41 listenin to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNmWm9FhXcA 11:41 Hoi 11:41 Hiya 11:42 Seen it @Jelo 11:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTRZP_ZxLZU 11:42 You have to see this @Jelo 11:42 afk, don't ping pls 11:42 I made this 11:43 kk @HKH 11:45 guess what im doing 11:45 ayy 11:45 its rhey 11:45 oh 11:46 You have a better art than me @Jelo 11:47 I pinged Comfort Room 11:47 lolk 11:47 hi 11:48 Hi 11:48 Hi 11:49 ikr 11:49 played the gamerias @ThatMinecrafterDJ ? 11:49 yo Tenge 11:49 haven't seen ya for a while... 11:49 like 10 mins ago 11:50 Yep @Jelo 11:50 Yes I was Inactive for like 7 months! 11:50 ohai rid 11:50 haiyo 11:50 also Poe 11:51 I just find Ezra's cheekbones weird 11:51 @Cy lemme see 11:51 he doesn't look human 11:51 gtg 11:51 PJSalt (trump) XD 11:51 my computer is slacking lagging off 11:51 o/ 11:51 o/ 11:51 @Cy wait, YOU made the XD 11:51 ? 11:51 No 11:51 TMDJ asked for it 11:52 I requested for it :P 11:52 XD 11:52 simply amazing 11:52 anyway 12:11 it's only been a minute 12:11 but 12:11 it's easy to predict 12:11 goddangit lag 12:12 Fix your widi 12:12 *wifi 12:12 hmm 12:12 so I just made a pic on Thanks 12:12 I've been recently getting back into it 12:13 mm 12:13 wb 12:13 wb 12:13 rip 12:14 hm 12:14 pls no lag 12:14 ish weird 12:14 lag 12:14 I don't usually lag during this time of day 12:14 laag 12:14 k i think it's done 12:15 -lag then hits ridley with a sledgehammer- 12:15 .test. 12:15 is it just me or did the chat font change 12:15 u krilled it 12:16 lag 12:16 m 12:16 m 12:16 so 12:16 so 12:16 so 12:16 so 12:16 COMBO BREAKER 12:16 no 12:16 ues 12:17 no 12:17 *yes 12:17 the new Thor: Ragnarok logo 12:17 looks 12:17 too 12:17 happy for what it's actually gonna show 12:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIgO4LqvU-0 12:17 mmm 12:18 The most WTF/O.o video I've ever seen 12:18 Left-handed paianons 12:18 Pianos 12:18 what 12:18 thats' pretty odd... 12:19 easy for you to say 12:19 Yes 12:19 We lefties are just making the world fair enough for us 12:19 90% of people are right handed 12:19 tho 12:19 i thought pianos are meant for both groups 12:20 like me 12:20 @Comfort Room, the right hand is usually the main hand for the high notes 12:20 while the left is only used for a sub low notes 12:20 well you probably need to be ambidextrous then 12:20 So inverted piano? 12:20 Yep @Insert 12:20 Ohk 12:21 I'm partly ambidextrous @Comfort Room 12:21 I usually use the computer mouse in my right 12:21 and so as the right-handed game controls 12:21 except for the Minecraft PE though 12:21 I use the lefty mode in there 12:21 :P 12:22 cool 12:22 I never use lefty anythibg 12:22 *anything 12:22 oh man I want to say something, but I can't cross the NSFW line yet (andrea) 12:22 I'm only a right handed person 12:22 yes I have 2 hands 12:23 Any single left-handed instruments, 12:23 not even left-handed guitars, 12:23 I can't find one :( 12:23 Well 12:23 why make something for 10% of the people when you could make it for 90% 12:24 It's business logic 12:24 You save money 12:25 tl;dr: Peple don't make left handed things because they save money 12:25 or you can make something for the 100% 12:25 Yes 12:25 but 12:25 it's hard to do that 12:25 Checking ewikia crivity 12:26 so 12:26 hm 12:26 Insert, have you tried Thanks 12:26 is that joke still a thing 12:26 what 12:26 what joke 12:26 -glare- 12:27 are you calling Insert a joke 12:27 : o le gasp hkh 12:27 yes 12:27 No @Fpf 12:27 @Insert you should try it, it's a retro art program 12:27 Okay 12:28 i've never heard of it 12:28 hmm really? 12:28 ueah 12:28 yeqh 12:28 yeah 12:28 It was popular in the 90's 12:28 i wasn't alive in the 90's 12:28 that's probably why 12:28 yeah probs 12:28 well anyway, you can download it 12:29 it's bit primitive 12:29 but it's fun 12:29 okay 12:29 i'll try it out 12:29 (y) 12:29 (manga) 12:30 (maga) 12:30 woops 12:30 i meant maga 12:30 no @Insert 12:30 yes @DJ 12:30 (trump) 12:31 hm 12:31 hm 12:31 i have more template edits than mainspace 2016 07 24